Transmissions, such as vehicle transmissions, have one or more gear meshes that selectively transfer torque from an input shaft to an output shaft of the transmission. Such transmissions include fully automatic and semi-automatic transmission systems and fully or partially automated shift implementation systems that utilize electronic controls. These transmissions typically include many sensors for sensing an operating condition and communicating same to a controller. One sensor is an X-Y position sensor that is configured to sense discrete X-Y positions of a transmission shift member.